


Putting Things in Perspective

by orphan_account



Category: 12 Dancing Princesses (Fairy Tale)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Enchantment; a bloody Enchantment! How could I fall for such a ruse?” William knew he, along with many other princes had been fooled and enchanted by the princesses but that did not make it any easier to accept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting Things in Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaiden_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/gifts).



“Enchantment; a bloody Enchantment! How could I fall for such a ruse?” William knew he, along with many other princes had been fooled and enchanted by the princesses but that did not make it any easier to accept.

The prince riding along behind him sighed. “We all fell into the trap, William. At least the enchantment is over and we are free.”

“After dancing every night straight for over a month,” William snapped. “It was exhausting Conrad.”

“We were left to our own devices during the day and had complete free will,” Conrad pointed out but William saw it for what it was. It was an attempt to downplay what had happened.

“Yes, but we were unable to leave that wretched castle, Conrad. You need to stop looking on the bright side of things because it was awful.”

Conrad smirked. “You’re only saying that because you have two left feet.”

“Well, you look like a headless chicken when you dance.” William realized that second that it was not his best insult. Conrad, of course, made sure to point it out to him.

“Not your best work.”

William nodded. “I agree. I’ve had better.”

He ultimately blamed it on the exhaustion. It had been such a long journey to see the princesses and it had not turned out anything as William expected it would. What was worse was the fact that he had to make the same journey all over again. 

Conrad’s kingdom was about as far as but closer than his own was. He offered William to stay as a guest for a few days so they could recuperate and the offer was so tempting.

“Are you positive you wouldn’t like to stay in my kingdom for a few days?”

He sighed. “Since you are offering it again, I don’t see how I can turn you down. It would be rude.”

“Of course,” Conrad laughed. He saw right through his comment.

After the treaty between their two kingdoms was signed when they were in their teens, Conrad and William began to see more of each other. William considered him a friend and was glad Conrad had been with him during that month of forced dancing.

Of course, he would never admit to that aloud.

Conrad smiled at him. “We’ll be there soon.

“Thank the old gods and the new for that.”

William wanted nothing more than a nice comfortable bed that was not in an enchanted castle. He was so sick of them.

A comfortable silence fell over them until Conrad finally broke it with one of his comments. “You know what I find remarkable, William? After a month of constant dancing you still can’t dance.”

“Neither, can you,” William retorted.

“Still not your best.”

“I blame it on the exhaustion.”

~*~

“At last!” William exclaimed as he threw himself down onto the bed. It might not have been home but it was the next best thing.

The servant cleared his throat. “I trust your accommodations are to your liking sire?”

“Hm,” William muttered to him. He waved his hand, which caused him to leave in a hurry.

He fell asleep without even changing into his nightclothes or getting under the covers. William knew he was much too tired to even attempt that. However, though he was exhausted sleep eluded him that night.

“You look terrible,” Conrad announced that morning at breakfast.

William blatantly rolled his eyes. “Thank you for your kind words, Conrad. As if, I was not already aware that my appearance was less than desirable. Your maid nearly shrieked when she saw my appearance.”

“William, there is no need to exaggerate,” Conrad chuckled. “We have all been a victim of insomnia now and then. Given what we have been through I’d say it’s almost expected.”

He sat down, trying to resist the urge to fall face first in his breakfast and just sleep there. The only thing stopping William was the fact that it was not very princely. “Did you sleep well?”

“Like a baby.”

Scowling, William stabbed his eggs with his fork. He was envious that Conrad had such a good sleep while he was up for most of the night tossing and turning. All William did was dwell on past events, which was not like him at all.

“Good for you, Conrad,” William muttered.

“Why don’t we go for a ride after breakfast?” Conrad suggested. “The fresh air might do you some good and it might help you sleep.”

“I’m so tired I think I might fall asleep while on the horse.”

“Perhaps you should ride with me, then. I don’t want you falling off.”

William huffed again. “Don’t count on it, Conrad.”

After breakfast, William barely was able to stay awake on the horse but he did. It was a long ride, Conrad stopping in a familiar clearing.

“Do my eyes deceive me or is this the spot we used to run off too when I visited?”

Conrad laughed. “The exhaustion clearly has gotten to you if you don’t remember this spot. Should I feel offended?”

He waved Conrad off and sat down under a nearby tree. “Going to join me or are you going to complain the entire time?”

“I think it’s you, not I, who is complaining here, William.”

William let himself fall against Conrad once he had sat down beside him. “Do you know the worst part about that enchantment?”

“Besides you’re dancing?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, besides my dancing.”

“What?”

“Not being able to do this for over a bloody month.” Before Conrad could ask what he was talking about, William kissed him.

It was not like the desperate kisses they usually shared because there times together were sporadic at best. The kiss was slower, William trying to show Conrad he was happy they had at least had each other over the past few weeks

“That was unexpected,” Conrad said as he broke the kiss. “Very much appreciated though.”

William leaned back against the tree and yawned. “You know this whole ordeal has put a lot of things into perspectives.”

“Like?”

“Well for one, I know I don’t want to be apart from you anymore. If my father tries to push another marriage on me, I will ignore him. I am the third born anyway. It doesn’t matter who I marry technically.” William looked at Conrad’s stunned face and winced. “Only if you are up for it, of course.”

Conrad kissed him gently. “I shall tell my mother something similar. As the forth born I have less to lose.”

“Are you sure? We may be forced to leave.”

“We’ll have to go somewhere anyway. Shouldn’t we take the chance?”

William nodded. “It’s a good thing I already sent a letter home explaining the situation.”

“You jumped the gun didn’t you?” Conrad asked dryly.

“No, I just knew you’d say yes.”


End file.
